


Rumaa ja rajua osa 1.

by Luutnanttilammio



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luutnanttilammio/pseuds/Luutnanttilammio
Summary: Lammio ja Rahikainen on Lammion asunnolla ja asiat eskaloituu kauniisti.





	Rumaa ja rajua osa 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on erittäin k18 materiaalia, suosittelen ettet lue jos oot alle 15. Lukeminen omalla vastuulla.

Lammio istui täysissä pukeissa asuntonsa keittiön pöydän ääressä. Rahikainen nukkui vielä Lammion juodessa kahviaan. Lammio piirteli etusormellaaan kuvioita pöytään ja mietiskeli Rahikaista. Miten helvetissä me kaksi olemme päätyneet tähän? Lammion oli hyvin vaikea ymmärtää miksi hän rakasti tuota perkeleen pelimiestä. Rahikainen heräsi pistävään kahvin tuoksuun joka leijaili hänen nenäänsä. Hetken aikaa hän venytteli ja haroi hiuksiaan kunnes nousi ylös sängystä. Hän käveli pelkissä boksereissaan keittiöön ja jäi hölmistyneenä haromaan sotkuisia hiuksiaan keittiön ovelle. Lammio katseli miestä tyytyväinen virne kasvoillaan. "Huomenta ruusunen" hän tokaisi haukottelevalle puoli alastomalle Rahikaiselle. Sanaakaan sanomatta Rahikainen hetken aikaa mietiskellen itsekseen päätti hän kävellä Lammion luo. Hän istahti hajareisin Lammion syliin ja katseli koiranpentuilmeellä  Lammiota suoraan silmiin. Lammio oli hyvin hämillään. Hän ei tiennyt kumpi häntä hämmensi enemmän, Rahikaisen massiivinen aamuerektio vai se että tuo taivaallisen komea mies sanaakaan sanomatta vain istui hänen syliinsä. Hän oli äärimmäisen kiihottunut tuosta kyseisestä tilanteesta. Rahikainen tunsi myös Lammion hiipivän erektion hänen kehoaan vasten. Lammio oli edelleen hyvin hämmentynyt, hänen pitäisi pian lähteä hoitamaan työhommia, ei hänellä olisi aikaa nyt alkaa säheltämään tuon pojanperkeleen kanssa. Rahikaisella oli pahat mielessä. Häntä panetti aivan suunnattomasti. Hän tarttui Lammioa ranteesta ja ohjasi hänen kätensä kohti omaa etumustaan. Lammio tunnusteli kädellään Rahikaisen täydessä erektiossa olevaa penistä ja täristen, kevyesti henkeään haukkoen hän kuitenkin jatkoi koskettelua. Rahikainen virnisteli ja yhtäkkiä hän nappasi Lammion päästä kiinni ja suuteli intohimoisesti häntä. Lammio ei tässä vaiheessa edes yrittänyt pistää vastaan vaan vastasi suudelmaan edelleen kosketellen Rahikaista. Lammio nousi Rahikainen sylissään ylös ja kantoi miehen makuuhuoneeseen. Rahikainen alkoi hitaasti riisua Lammioa. Saatuaan hänen paitansa pois, polvistui Rahikainen Lammion eteen ja alkoi hitaasti mutta varmasti avata Lammion housuja. Lammio nojasi lipastoon ja haukkoi henkeään, hänen kehonsa oli täysin jähmettynyt. Saatuaan avattua Lammion housut, Rahikainen nousi ylös ja alkoi suudella Lammiota. Lammio tarttui Rahikaista vyötäröstä kiinni ja laski hänen bokserinsa hitaasti alas. Rahikainen nappasi Lammiosta kiinni ja nosti hänet lipaston päälle, virnisti ja sylkäisi kädelleen ja siveli sillä oman peniksensä. " Sopiiko jos.." Rahikainen ei kerinnyt sanoa lausettaan loppuun kun Lammio muodosti henkeään haukkoen huulillaan sanat "ota minut". Rahikainen työntyi sisään ja alkoi näykkiä ja suudella intohimoisesti Lammion kaulaa. Tuo miesparka ei voinut muuta kuin haukkoa henkeään ja pidätellä jo ties mitä ääniä mitkä olisi aiheuttanut naapurin kiltille mummolle jonkun kohtauksen. Rahikainen tihensi tahtia ja virnisteli itsekseen. Lipasto kolisi osuessaan seinään ja Lammio puristi rystyset valkoisena lipaston reunaa Rahikaisen pannessa häntä kunnolla. Lammio oli aivan hiestä märkä. Hän taivutteli päätänsä taakse Rahikaisen työntyessä edes takaisin hänen sisällään. Rahikainen tarttui kädellään Lammion kaulasta kiinni ja alkoi suutelemaan intensiivisesti hänen kaulaansa. Lammio haukkoi henkeään ja tiesi, ettei jaksaisi kauaa enään pidätellä tulemistaan. Rahikainen virnisteli ja tiesi myös itse laukeavansa pian. Rahikainen hidasti tahtia, niin että Lammion oli enään lähes mahdotonta pidätellä. Yhtäkkiä Rahikainen suuteli Lammiota ja laukesi toisen sisään. Lammio hetken aikaa yritti pidätellä vielä laukeamistaan, mutta äkkiä antoi periksi ja tuli itsekin henkeään haukkoen. Rahikainen hengitti raskaasti, naureskeli ilkikurisesti ja pyyhkäisi vatsalihastensa päältä sormellaan  toisen spermaa jonka jälkeen hän nuolaisi sormeaan virnistäen. Lammio keräili itseään vieläkin.


End file.
